


Wake Up Screaming

by the7thmauser



Category: Pacific Rim
Genre: 5 Minute Writing Challenge, Angst, Becket boys loving up on Tendo, Comfort, Fluff, Hurt, M/M, Slight Canon Divergence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 14:53:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5460467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the7thmauser/pseuds/the7thmauser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tendo has a bad dream about losing his Beckets, and the Becket Boys have to comfort him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wake Up Screaming

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally a 5 minute writing challenge over on Tumblr. Ended up liking it so much I decided to upload it here. Not beta'd. Originally posted on my Tumblr (spicysiren).

Rain fell gently, pattering around the lone figure carrying an umbrella. The man's head was bowed, not paying attention to anything in his path. He had a destination in mind, and nothing was going to impede him getting there. 

The ocean lapped loudly with the falling rain. The man with the umbrella stopped at the shore, watching. Waiting. Waiting for someone who would never return. 

"Why did you leave, Yancy?" the thin man asked. "Why did you go where I couldn't go? You promised to be with me forever."  
He twisted the ring on his finger. The ring that promised eternity together. 

"Why couldn't you have just come back?" the man asked the waves. "Why did you two have to be so reckless?"

Tendo woke, screaming, chest heaving. He flailed around, nearly falling from the top bunk to the floor below. Strong arms pulled him back at the last moment. 

"Tendo," a familiar voice said quietly. "What is it?"  
The arms pulled him close, back into the warmth of the man Tendo had been dreaming about.

"Yance?" Tendo asked, blinking.   
Yancy Becket stared back at him.   
"You were screaming," Yancy said, rubbing gently at the smaller man's arms. "Something about me, I think."

"Geez, you two," a voice below them grouched. "Could you at least wait until I'm out of the room before you start that stuff up?"  
"Tendo had a nightmare," Yancy grouched back.

A pair of blue eyes and a head of blonde hair appeared next to them. Raleigh Becket's worried face stared at his brother and his brother's lover.   
"You ok, Tendo?" he asked, suddenly much friendlier. 

Tendo wasn't sure what to say.  
"What did you dream about?" Yancy asked, stroking the smaller man's back soothingly.   
Tendo didn't want to say it out loud. 

"I dreamed I lost both of you," he said, voice quiet. "You two were out fighting a kaiju, and being Becket boys, you were reckless as hell. The kaiju was something we'd never encountered. Ugly fucker, with a knife like nose. You thought it was dead, but it came back. Chewed a chunk right out of Gipsy."

Tendo sniffed, hiccuping. "The piece he got took you with it, Yance. I don't know if you fell to your death, of if he ate you, but you were gone. You two were still linked when you were ripped out of the conn-pad. Rals was all alone. I watched you die, Yance."

Yancy stiffened ever so slightly, then pulled the distressed man to his chest. Raleigh added his own pats to Tendo's leg. 

"Don't worry, Tendo," he said. "We're too good to get eaten by a kaiju."  
He meant it to be reassuring, but received a glare in return.

"You got cocky, Rals!" Tendo shouted at him. "You two got cocky and it cost Yance his life. And you, well, you leave. I don't see you again. You both leave me to deal with this on my own. But I can't. I can't deal with it on my own."

He was crying again, hiccuping, clinging to Yancy.   
"I never see you two again," he kept repeating. 

Yancy ran his large hand over the Gipsy Danger emblem tattoo Tendo had between his shoulder blades. The LOCCENT Mission Controller was devoted to them, and they to him. He feathered kisses down their Commander's cheek. 

"Shhh," he said, kissing Tendo's neck. "It was just a nightmare. We're still here. And we still love you."  
"We won't ever leave you," Raleigh added, nuzzling his cheek against Tendo's leg. 

"Promise?" Tendo asked.  
"Promise," his two Rangers said, in unison. 

"Go back to sleep," Yancy said, voice gentle.  
Tendo nodded, curling into Yancy. He believed his Beckets, and felt safe with them. 

Yancy kept watch until Tendo's breathing evened out. Then he, too, fell asleep.


End file.
